Un Perdón en la Sala de Los Menesteres
by Emily Delacur
Summary: Este es un songfic acerca de como Hermione sufre por la traición de Harry con Ginny, lean y porfa dejen reviews!


Este es un fic acerca de cómo Hermione deja a Harry después de que la traiciona con Ginny.

Pareja: Harry y Hermione (HyH)

No tiene mayor contenido sexual.

La canción "Perdóname" de la Factoría.

**Perdóname**

_Mami yo se que no estás bien,_

_Y piensas que ya te deje de querer._

_Estás equivocada yo lo sé._

_Te falle porque fui infiel,_

_La noche de ayer,_

_Siempre me arrepentiré…_

Caminaba una vez más por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, su rompimiento con Hermione le había dejado un vacío enorme… Cómo había sido tan estúpido, el amaba a Hermione claro que sí, pero esa tarde habían discutido y cuando el la buscaba por todo el castillo en la noche tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Ginny y así pasó, ella lloraba y solo dijo: Te quiero… Y así paso en ese momento no existió Hermione ni nadie más.

_Y de rodillas te pido mujer:_

_Que si alguna vez,_

_Sentiste algo lindo por mí_

_Perdóname! Perdóname…_

Y corrió tras de ella esperando que ese no fuera el fin de la relación que lo había ayudado a mantenerse en pie todo este tiempo, como podría explicar que había sido un error, que el la quería para siempre a su lado.

_Si alguna vez,_

_Sentiste algo lindo por mí,_

_Perdóname! Perdóname_…

Ambos se gritaron, voces de dolor llenaron el pasillo, cada uno gritaba a pulmón el odio contenido, Te odio y me arrepiento de haber estado contigo Harry Potter! Le grito una furiosa Hermione con la cara bañada en agua salada. Pero yo te amo! Respondió un angustiado Harry.

_Como quieres que te perdone,_

_Si te fuiste de mi lado,_

_Sin dejarme ninguna explicación,_

_No te importo si yo comía o sufría,_

_Os e partía en dos mi corazón._

El dolor era infinito, ella sentía su alma desgarrarse y sentía no poder mas, como si su pecho pronto fuera a estallar. Se suponía que el amor era mutuo ella había entregado todo, tantas noches sintiendo como sus cuerpos se fusionaban, como él le demostraba el amor infinito que sentía, cuando besaba su boca, su cuello, su cuerpo… pero él lo había olvidado.

_Come back to me pliss I´m sorry,_

_Si tu no estas conmigo mami I´m lonely._

_Cuando estamos en la camita baby we are burning,_

_Telo hago todas las noches también in the morning._

Cuando él llego a su cama y sintió que su cuerpo se hundía en ella sintió una pinzada de dolor daría todo por reparar el daño, sabía que sería imposible olvidar a una mujer como ella que le había dado todo.

_Ok, tu dices que no siento amor,_

_Baby tócame siente como late el corazón._

_Te pido perdón por lo que paso_

_Baby tenme compasión._

La busco al día siguiente después de haber perdido el partido del final de curso, entre lágrimas le dijo que no había nadie mas que ella para él, que escrito en el destino estaba que fueran uno para el otro.

-Perdóname… dijo Harry. No era simple de pronunciar.

_Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad,_

_Quiero confesarte: que yo nunca te deje de amar,_

_De mi parte, de seguro no te voy a fallar,_

_No te pagare con la misma moneda yo si se amar._

Ella lo perdono a pesar del dolor que le había causado…

_Vamos andando mucho amor,_

_Quiero vivir en la felicidad,_

_Pero sin temor que tú nunca me vayas a dejar._

_Yo te amo, tú me amas,_

_Y esa es toda la realidad,_

_Vamos a encender esta vela,_

_Vamos a amarnos más._

Dejo hasta aquí la canción porque me parece un mejor final y si me equivoque en algo háganmelo saber porfa)

Un distraído alumno pasaba por el pasillo y en el silencio total de la noche su oído percibió ciertos sonidos… gemidos quizás??? Pero ahí no había ninguna puerta o aula… debía ser aquella extraña sala de la que le habían hablado, la sala de los menesteres en la que aparecía según las necesidades de la persona y en ese momento era simplemente el contexto de dos amantes proclamando su amor después de un perdón.

_Bueno he aquí, saben que espero sus reviews con preguntas, sugerencias, correcciones o inconformidades, hasta la próxima._


End file.
